Leon Depar
This page is still under construction, so please do not edit it unless given permission by the creator. "Master, I will avenge you, I will find the one's who killed you, and remove them from this Galaxy." -Leon's vow, moments after feeling his Master's death in the force. Character: Back story: Leon was born on Obroa-Ski 12 years before the treaty of Coruscant. He was found by Master Cevit Eage during one of the Jedi's trips into the city to get supplies. He was taken to the academy and trained for the next 13 years. During those years he had come to look at Master Cevit Eage as a Grandfather-like figure, whenever he had a problem, he would go to him to talk about it. He also started looking up to Master Cevit Eage as a role model. Then the Sith decided to show themselves. When the Sith arrived he was one of the first to be shuffled on board a shuttle even though he wanted to stay and help. As his shuttle took off into space and avoided getting destroyed by the Sith fleet he suddenly felt something in the force, and realized it meant Master Cevit Eage had died, and he believed it was the Sith that killed him. He vowed then and there that if he ever got the chance to, he would avenge his fallen master. It has been 5 years since that day and he hasn't seen a single Sith since then. He has become more centered in the force, and has become calmer since then, although still has trouble controlling his anger at times, but he has not forgotten his vow, but hasn't had a chance to act on it, until now... 6 months Before Game Begins: During this time in his life, Leon could sense things where starting to come to a head, but tried to not let it bother him. It was also during this time that he met the only 2 people that he would ever trust with the secret of his Vow: Nempo and Vavier Domi. Around the same time he met a Twi'lek by name of Pran'akinos. A well meaning woman that was worried Leon's anger would slip out of control. Due to this topic still being too close to home and the cause too fresh in his mind, Leon avoided being alone with Pran to stave off any personal conversations. His training during this period of his life was intensely focused upon his ability to have a deeper stamina while using the force. Having a physical strength already of high proportions, he worked to increase it. Going to such lengths as lifting small boulders and throwing them to build raw muscle mass, and volunteering for construction work at the conclave to increase his stamina. He learned, with the help of his fellow Padawan Nempo, to control and extend the length of time he could use his force powers and to increase his Force stamina. Leon had a personal goal that he started making true progress on during this time, to become a temple's weapon master. He got help from an unusual source in a padawan by the name of Nempo, who pushed him to exhaustion in duels designed to find his limits and expand them. And in regular sparring with Vavier who was at his level. Their sparring pushed both of them in friendly competition to get better. He also during this time, started working on and completed his third Lightsaber, a duel-phase two handed lightsaber which had a blade length of up to 3 meters, or nine feet. Appearance: He has Dark Black hair, a medium build, green eyes, is 6 Feet tall, and usually has a very determined look on his face, especially when practicing his forms. Personality: Leon is a fairly quiet person, spends most of his time when not training in the engineering bay where he has been working since he was a youngling. Leon also prefers to keep to himself at times, does not like big crowds, but will help others who haven't pissed him off, or are getting him to laugh. He is also very studious, has become proficient in 4 of the 7 forms of Lightsaber combat, and is working towards mastering the rest. Is trusting to very few, currently that is a list of two, Nempo and Vavier. Relationships: Doesn't really have any friends, but is on friendly terms with Nempo, and Vavier Domi. He also knows a few others from the temple and Conclave, and they are Sylas Valarian, Pran'akinos, and Durga (somewhat, hasn't had a chance to talk to Durga that much). Also during this time he met the ex-sith Ben Zora, who he did not trust when he first met him. The Unknown Leon sees Nempo as someone who will listen and not judge him for what he has to say, he also sees him as a friend, and someone he can trust to watch his back, although he is not sure Nempo sees him the same way, and also someone he can test himself against and learn from. Nempo was the first Padawan Leon ever really talked to. He originally started talking to him because he had heard that Nempo had been trained by the Weapons Master at the Force Academy, who died when the Academy was attacked. Leon felt Nempo would be the perfect person to test his skills against, but that idea changed before he even got to talk to him after he saw him take down Sylas very easily. It was at that point Leon realized Nempo might actually be able to teach him a few things, so when they where alone later that night he struck up a conversation with him. The Rival Vavier Domi and Leon started up a friendly Rivalry between the two of them to help them both improve in there skills. Besides being his Rival Vavier was also one of the few people Leon Considered friends and trusted. "The Annoyance" Leon first met Sylas when Sylas was with Pran dealing with a personal issue in the courtyard. After hearing Sylas's story he said: "I can understand your pain. When Master Cevit Eage died that day at the temple it really affected me. I have started to try to let the pain pass, but it will take along time." Shortly after that he witnessed a duel between Sylas and Nempo, and that is when his annoyance started with Sylas when he saw him use up all his Force stamina in one attack. It only got worse a couple weeks later, the day after the "Ex-sith" showed up. Sylas ended up stepping into not-allowed territory when he asked Leon why he was looking at the ex-sith in an odd way, which annoyed Leon, who took an apple Sylas was eating, tossed it aside, and walked away, starting to re-think his natural trust in all Jedi to watch his back. Healer Pran'akinos was a kind women who Leon actually avoided. Even though he would not admit it to himself, Leon truly avoided being alone with her because he feared her and he believed she could take away the anger that he believed kept him focused on his goals. The Ex-Sith One day during this 6 Month period Leon came across a new recruit in the hallway leading to the training room who said a Master had sent him down there. This made Leon suspicious, especially when the guy would not tell him anything about himself, but Leon decided to take him to the Weapons Master, and see what he had to say. After the new guy revealed he was once a Sith, the Weapons Master made Leon show the new guy to a room. Leon did not believe for a minute that the new guy had turned and was repentant. A few hour later, while Leon was practicing, the new guy showed up. After a brief conversation Leon went and talked to Nempo while the new guy started practicing. After his conversation with Nempo where he was basically told to give the new guy a chance, he went over and challenged the 'ex-sith' to a duel. Afterwards, Leon's respect for the guy increased because he did not once use any darkside powers, although he was still suspicious of him. T3-M16 A Broken Droid that hadn't been fixed in years which Leon eventually repaired under the Head Engineers Guidance. Description: Class/Skills/Attributes: Leon was a Jedi Padawan who was working towards being a Weapons master, he was Proficient in Form VI Niman, form V Shien/Djem So, and Form IV Ataru. He was also working on having the force naturally increase his skills when necessary, which included the abilities Theran Force-listening, a better version of Force Speed, and Force jump, and Increasing his strength and defense. He was also learning the Jedi skill Crucitorn, which was a Jedi technique to allow people to take more pain then normal. Leon was also very good with Machines, having worked in the engineering bay at the Academy since he was a Youngling. He eventually fixed an old Droid named T3-M16 who became his companion from then on. Equipment/Apparel: Leon wears a standard Jedi robes when in public over top a tight black shirt and lose pair of pants so he can move easily, and carries three Lightsabers, two hand and a half hilts, and a 2 handed, dual-phase saber with a blade that can extend up to 3 meters, or 9 feet. Dual-Phased Lightsaber Leon decided to build this Lightsaber because he felt one of the things a prospective Weapons Master should know is how to handle any Lightsaber he may come across so that in case he loses his own he could pick up one from a fallen enemy or ally and continue the fight without much trouble. While he did build this Saber and does occasionally practice with it, he does not use it that often because it is slower then most other Lightsabers, and the blade from it is unstable. Leon later took this saber apart and made it into a standard two-handed saber once he realized it was almost completely useless for him. Category:Characters